Call Me Yusuke
by Aachi
Summary: Things are peaceful, and the boundaries between the three worlds are coming down. But how can the detective be happy with peace? He'll just have to liven things up. Jin/Yusuke Set post series and based mostly on events of the manga.
1. Call Me Yusuke

Author's notes

**Things you should know before you read**-

This is a Yusuke/Jin story, That's a guy/guy pairing, don't like, don't read.

**Also**, this story is a combination of stuff from the anime and the manga, though mostly the manga. But to make it quick all you really need to know is...

Genkai's lands are being used for demons to immigrate into living world and she's still alive, Yukina lives at Genkai's, Koenma got his dad 'impeached' and now runs spirit world, Yusuke runs his ramen shop in the city at night that's the front for his 'problem solving business' and lives with his mom, the 'cult trio' Koto, Juri and Ruka are on TV in the living world and the demon and spirit worlds are slowly making themselves known to the humans. All of this stuff is from the manga except Genkai still being alive and Yukina living at Genkai's like they were in the anime. I personally think the old lady would live forever and she's hella fun to write for anyway.

Sorry if I spoiled the manga for ya, but you should go read it anyway. You might ask, where does Yukina live in the manga if she's not at Genkai's? Well you should go find out! ^_- I'll give you a hint, she does live in the human world, and she lives with others, just not Genkai. You can read the whole thing and tons of other manga for free at sunmanga .com so I suggest you go do that at some point if you haven't already.

I know the first section sounds a lot like a list but I really wanted to put up front what everyone was doing nowadays :P

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did Jin and the demon boys would show up more often.

Now on with the story!

* * *

Life on Genkai's land was pretty good for the demon's there. The days were spent building a small village of sorts out in a clearing nearby the temple and fairly close to the nearest portal to Makai. Many of the demon's preferred to simply sleep in trees or wherever they felt when they were tired, but some wanted a place to call their own.

Each week at the temple there were casual classes for the demons to learn about human culture and the few humans from the city that ventured to the temple to learn about demons, Makai and Reikai. These were taught by whoever felt like it at the time, though Botan and Keiko were the usual teachers.

With the new things going on between the three worlds, the former pilot of the River Styx had been allowed to play the role of an ambassador by Koenma. After several centuries of ferrying dead people she was thankful for the career change.

Keiko and Kuwabara helped every weekend when they weren't swamped in their college homework. They'd spend their time there teaching or building. As Keiko was actually going to college to become a teacher, she always looked forward to the weekly classes she and Botan held.

Yanagisawa, Kaito and Kido all practically lived at the temple these days, helping out the visitors from Makai. Even Matari and Amanuma would come by whenever they could.

Kurama was busy working at his step father's business. Patiently waiting for the day when knowing about demons was commonplace so he could reveal to his beloved mother the truth about who she'd thought she'd been raising all these years. He felt it was the right thing to do and if she accepted it, would allow him to be closer to her like he'd never been able to be before.

Hiei had yet to tell Yukina who he was but he came every so often to visit her just the same, though under the guise of stopping by just to see what was going on out of his boredom from patrol duty.

Overall, the transition into this new era for the three worlds was starting very smoothly. Everyone seemed to be congregating at Genkai's, much to her secret delight as well as her outspoken misery.

When she offered her lands to be used as a halfway house for demons, she didn't think it would happen so quickly. Demon's lived thousands of years after all, why the hell did they have to be so quick when it came to changing their lifestyles? She now had at least fifty demons living in her backyard, causing a ruckus when all she wanted was some peace.

Sighing, she figured that it was just such an abrupt change of pace from the solitude most of her life, it would just take some getting used to.

She looked at the calender, today was Saturday, most of their group would be over today no doubt.

She sighed again as she thought aloud, "I sure hope they don't get wasted in my house again tonight".

* * *

Yusuke was walking up the temple steps with a few grocery bags of liquor and food in his hands when he felt an abnormally strong wind blow up behind him.

"Hey Jin! How's it going? You guys finished building your place yet?"

The aforementioned red head appeared in front of him, "Oi, Urameshi, how you be knowin' it was me an not just some gust o' wind? I masked me youki an everything!"

Yusuke just smirked, "Well, duh, cus you always greet me when I come visit. Both you and-"

"Urameshi! What's up boyo! How's that little food cart o' yours doin?" Greeted Chuu heartily, waving his ever present liquor bottle in his hand.

The former detective laughed, "well the food part is going pretty well, but my 'problem solving business' is getting annoying. That's part of the reason I'm here, I got another middle aged weirdo wanting the Cult Girls autographs."

Since the start of their TV show in the human world the 'Cult Trio' Koto, Juri, and Ruka were always getting hounded by humans for autographs, handshakes, articles of clothing and whatever else. Living in Genkai's demon village made it easier for Yusuke to get stuff from the girls for his customers, but he was getting pissed off about it, since that's all he seemed to be doing lately.

The wind demon grinned and the drunken master laughed heartily and slapped the Toushin on the back, "'Nother one o' them humans asking for Foxy's autograph again? Sounds like you need to quit the 'problem solving business' and just start an autograph service."

Yusuke continued toward the temple again followed by Chuu and the floating Jin, "yeah well I think after I'm done with this one I'm gonna say screw it. I've actually been thinking of using the old room at Genkai's place and helping out everyone here. You know, that one room I got to sleep in those very few times when I was actually allowed to sleep in a bed."

Being submitted to the old psychic's torture methods that she liked to call 'training', the older demons laughed in sympathy, "Just be glad ye didna hafta go through trainin with biggie here and the rest o' them guys. Hoo-wee ya think she make ya sweat enough yeself, just be thinking about hafin to smell five other guys stink in a cave fer months!" Jin's face screwed up in disgust at the memories of his training with the other demons of his usual fighting group, then he burst out laughing, "an I tain't even as bothered by it as Shishi or Suzuka, they was bitchin' most o' the time we be there."

The three of them burst out laughing again as they continued to walk up to the front of the temple. The floating demon sobered slightly as he said, "but seriously Urameshi! If ya came to live here tha' be great! We can fight whenever we want!"

"Aye! That'd be ripper! You should stay 'ere, mate! If'n the ol' lady won't let ya stay at the temple ya can stay with us! We should be finished with the building part o' our place next week an all that'd be left is the paintin' and putting in furniture after that."

Jin enthusiastically agreed while Yusuke smiled at them gratefully, "that'd be awesome guys. Thanks. I think living among demons again would be exactly what I want." He made a face then, "Would definitely be better than living with my mom and working nights getting autographs for weirdos."

"Aye its settled then! An I'm bettin' ya could start our wee village's first restaurant! For goodness' sake we be needin' one I'm thinking. Getting tired o' running through the hole to Makai fer food or huntin all the time."

Yusuke nodded and gave a thumbs up before shoving his bags into the nearest persons hands, which happened to be Jin, before taking his shoes off and leaving them in front of the porch.

As he started to take the bags back he asked, "You guys wanna come in with me to see grandma?"

"Nah bloke, I best be getting back to building our abode. I'm getting tired of listening to everyone but Frosty and this bludger here complaining about sleepin' in the woods. You comin' Jin?"

As Yusuke tried to take back the last bag from the wind master he continued to hang on to it, "nah, I'll be there in a few, I wanna stop by and see the ol' lady. Hadna seen her fer a few days. Figure might as well while I'm here."

The tallest of the three started to walk off toward the village, "alright, but ya best be getting a move on. I'm sure we'll already get griped out for skipping the few minutes we did to greet Urameshi." He turned back to Yusuke as he continued to walk, "ya best come by and see everyone before ya head out again mate!"

The mazoku called back, "you bet!"

As Chu vanished from sight Jin floated up to the porch and started to head into the temple still carrying the last bag. Obviously, he intended on just floating around indoors instead of bothering to take his footwear off. He slid open the door and the ex-detective followed him inside.

"So are all six of you really going to live in one house? Why don't you guys each build your own houses?"

The long eared demon smiled, "well, Rinku thought the idea up and we all just kinda agreed. The lot o' us just sorta became a bunch o' brothers I guess. I'm betting one day we'll get sick o' each other and build our own places when the wee village grows more, but for now we're ok as is ya know?" He stopped to grin, "Besides, we figure when we all decide to split we could rent out our six bedroom house as an inn or somethin' an make some money offin it."

The dark haired teen chuckled, "sounds like you guys got a plan."

They got to the kitchen and Yusuke started putting the food and liquor on the counter and in the fridge and Jin set his bag on the counter next to the others. The ramen chef brought enough food from his cart to make dinner for all his friends tonight.

The wind master continued to float in the air beside him, silently watching him put his items away when the other said, "I'm surprised Genkai hasn't come to greet us by now, she must be in the middle of a boss fight on one of her games or something."

The red head tilted his head to the side as he looked at the brunette, "ye still hadna the chance to show me these 'video games' Urameshi, and the old woman don wanna bother teaching me."

"So you haven't played any before?" the horned demon just shook his head from where he floated cross legged in the air. "well that's no biggie, if grandma lets me hang around her place I'll teach you. Though I set the record for sucking on most of them" he laughed.

"You sure as hell do, and what's this about you hanging around?" Genkai called from the entrance to the kitchen.

The two demons spun around to face the old psychic immediately followed by the youngest speaking, "Well I was thinking about staying around here and helping out." Yusuke actually kept his tone and words lacking in attitude and juvenile comments since he was wanting something out of her and all.

Knowing the youth's personality and all the events that had been happening at the temple, she knew that this would come up eventually but still wanted to milk the situation for all it's worth, "and? What do you want from me, slacker?"

The teen scowled, "Well my old room might be nice. If ye olde bitch might allow me to stay!" Suddenly remembering he was trying to win her over he added. "er-um.. please?" He cringed and his eye twitched as Jin snorted behind him trying not to laugh.

Genkai raised an eyebrow, amused but not wanting to show it, she already made up her mind before he even knew he would want to stay, but that didn't mean she couldn't get something out of him. "If I were to let you stay here what would I get out of this deal? Hmm?"

The detective thought for a minute, what would a house guest do in return for staying? "um, I guess I could clean and stuff like that?" As an afterthought he quickly added, "Sometimes."

Smiling the old woman jumped on the opportunity, "Good! My game room in the back needs cleaning! You can start right away."

The youth's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Now wait just a minute! I just got here and this agreement got made like five seconds ago and I wanted to go hang out with Jin and the guys and-" he suddenly stopped mid-sentence with his eyebrows reaching his hairline as he asked, "You mean the huge game room that's as large as a casino? By myself?"

The elder merely smiled and started to walk off in the direction she had come from when she showed up in the kitchen, "Yes and when you're finished with that you can clean out the gutters. The cleaning supplies are in the closet in the hall, I'll see you at dinner. You'll be cooking right?"

As she left, the young demon made obscene hand gestures in her direction and muttered something about blowing his nose in her food when the floating demon that had been quiet the whole time suddenly started laughing out loud.

"Haha Urameshi ya been here fer ten minutes and ya already got a place ta stay, plans fer a restaurant an turned inta a maid!" the red head laughed as Yusuke whipped his head around to glare half heartily at Jin and flipped him off.

"Yeah well, shit happening all of a sudden out of nowhere seems to be the story of my life." Suddenly a thought popped in his head and he added, "I mean my lives."

"Aye truer words never been said Urameshi," the floating demon laughed. "I guess I be seeing ya at eatin time then? I best be leaving ya to get yer work done and back to me own."

As he started to float toward the door, the young mazoku called out to him, "It's Yusuke."

The wind youkai turned around with an eyebrow quirked, "eh?"

The other only smiled at him and replied, "You know that's my name. You can call me it instead of my family name you know." He waved over his shoulder while he turned around to head down the hallway to get the cleaning stuff as he left Jin floating by the door wondering what brought that sudden conversation on.

* * *

AN

That's it for chapter 1! I only have a vague sense of where this story is going but if you couldn't tell by the last paragraph, it will be a Yusuke/Jin story, because I love the pairing and feel it needs more fics!

See you next time. Please Review!


	2. Paying the Cult Trio

A/N

INFO

oh yes, I thought I would mention something. As you're surely aware, Genkai's temple is huge and has many building spread throughout the compound (remember her tournament?), so it stands to reason that she probably has many rooms too. So Botan, Yukina, Puu, Yanagisawa, Kaito, Kido and now Yusuke all live with her at the temple, and she still has tons of rooms to spare! Seriously, she could run a hotel...

Oh and if you hadn't figured it out already all the humans (except Amanuma/game master) are out of high school and some are in college.

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Jin! *sniff *...

* * *

To say that the demon village was in Genkai's backyard was only a half truth. Yes, it was well within her lands, but everything the eye can see was her lands, and yes it was behind her temple, however it was probably about a whole mile away from it.

As Jin floated slowly back in that direction, none too eager to get back to building, he wondered why the young demon lord suddenly asked him to call him by his given name. As far as he knew he never asked the same of Chuu or even Kuwabara, whom had known him years longer.

He shrugged it off and continued onward, wondering what would be for dinner and what color he was going to paint his new room. He thought absentmindedly that green sounded good.

* * *

As the afternoon wore on, Keiko and the Kuwabara siblings eventually came to the temple, with the girls heading off immediately to find Botan and the younger Kuwabara starting to walk off in the direction of the clearing to continue to help with the building.

As he passed by the temple he saw his long time rival on the roof. Curious, he stopped and waved up to the other getting his attention, "Hey Urameshi! What the hell are you doing up there?"

Turning around from atop his perch, Yusuke looked down at the human psychic and waved before jumping off to land by the other. He grumbled, "Grandma's making me be her cleaning crew today."

Mouth slightly ajar he could only ask, "And you agreed? I'm surprised you didn't just tell her to stuff it and head to the guy's place."

He only rolled his eyes and snarled, "well, I figure I'd do her bidding this time since I'm wanting to stay at her place and all. I'm thinking I'll move my ramen cart out to the demon village and give up on the 'problem solving business'."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. You've only been getting autographs from the cult girls and solving lame school pranks anyway."

The demon boy growled, "thanks for reminding me Kuwabara. I still have to get those three's autographs again before I head back tonight."

The redhead laughed and decided to change the subject. He pointed to the roof, "So what exactly were you doing up there anyway?"

"I was cleaning out the gutters. I don't think she's done it for years." He crossed his arms and scowled, "probably been waiting for me to do it the whole time she's known me." He uncrossed his arms and started to walk in the direction of the small village. "You were headed out to build again right? I'll go with you, I was close enough to being done anyway."

Kuwabara followed behind, as they started walking down the newly beaten path through the forest to the clearing.

"I know Genkai wants to leave the forest alone as much as possible but I think we should at least make a proper walkway out of this path. Put some gravel down and a few lights by the side at least."

Yusuke smirked, "Well since it's a path to the place where demons live it's not really necessary. After all, most can see in the dark and many would rather fly or jump through the trees anyway."

The human agreed, "Yeah, that's true but since we're supposed to be bridging the gap between demons and humans we might want to make it a little easier for any normal humans to walk from the temple to the village, you know?"

The young demon lord nodded, "Yeah your right. I guess we should talk to Genkai about it. It could be kind of expensive to build a proper path that stretches a mile though." He put his finger on his chin and looked off to the side, "but you know what? I heard from Yana that she's loaded with money too and she's been giving those three an allowance for helping her out around here." He suddenly stopped with eyes wide and yelled, "Hey! What the hell! I forgot about that! If those three are staying at her place and doing stuff and getting _paid_ for it, why the hell didn't she make _them_ clean her house!"

Kuwabara turned around to laugh at the former, "sounds like you got suckered Urameshi."

They continued to walk as the ex-detective grumbled about sneaky old bitches and _really_ having to blow his nose in her food now.

* * *

As they walked out of the woods and into the clearing, Yusuke whistled, "Man they sure made good progress this week. Last time I was here I swear there was only like fifteen houses."

The little village in the clearing had about twenty buildings in various sizes, shapes, styles and stages of completion. As the demons living there had come from all three of the former Makai territories, everyone had their own idea of housing. Some even trying to adopt human culture and had Ningenkai styled buildings.

Of those types of houses and one of the buildings that had been finished first was the house that the cult trio shared together. Being such attention-getters, all the spare males around clamored together and built their house for them in record time. Which is why it was one of the very few that was completely finished including paint, decorations and even hand-made furniture.

As Yusuke walked up to the door with Kuwabara still following he mumbled something about, 'getting this over with quick.' Before he could knock on the door, however, it was pulled open to reveal none other than the loud mouth herself.

The champion of the dark tournament scowled, sometimes he really hated that all the demons could sense him coming, especially those he didn't care for that much. "Hi fox girl."

Koto nodded at him and waved them inside, "Hello Yusuke, I assume you're here because of another human fan right? Which one of us do you need something from this time? If it's from me I'm not selling you any more of my underwear. I'm starting to doubt that they're really for these 'customers' of yours."

The young demon snarled as he walked into the house, still followed by Kuwabara. "Of course they're for those weirdos! What the hell would I do with them? What are you complaining about anyway? You get paid a huge amount to go out and buy a new pair of panties, wear them once and sell them to your freaky fan boys!"

"WHAT?" Obviously this was news to Kuwabara, "You've been selling Koto's underwear? Urameshi you pervert!"

"What the hell? I'm not the one who's asking for them! Why get pissed at me?"

"Well... anyway its a good thing you're quitting that. Sounds like no good to me." Kuwabara mumbled with his face still red as his hair.

"Oh? You quit your little 'problem solving business'?" Koto offered them a seat on the living room couch, "then what are you here for? And what are you going to do now?"

The brunette turned to her, "Well I'm _quitting_, but I still have one more errand to do before I close the shop in the city, and I've decided to come out here and help with the immigrations when I'm done, and this last job doesn't require handling any of your undergarments. You still have some of those photos with all three of you guys right?"

The fox eared girl nodded, "yup, we always keep some of those around. I take it this person wants all three of our signatures right?" She got up from her seat to go to a nearby chest of drawers and pulled out an 8 x 10 photo of herself, Juri and Ruka.

"Yeah, where are your two shadows anyway?"

Koto sat back down and pulled her ever present signature tools out of her pocket and picked the magic marker over the pen and put the photo on the coffee table in front of them. Beginning to sign her name by the picture of herself she replied, "Ruka is over with Touya and the boys showing them furniture out of a catalog she found, and Juri is down at the lake. Being a water nymph she goes for a swim everyday you know."

She handed the photo out for Yusuke to take, but when he tried to grab it she moved it out of his reach.

"Where's my pay for this?"

"Oh come on Koto." the would-be demon king tried to coax her, " This being the last time I get an autograph from you I thought you might let me have a freebie."

She snorted and merely held out her other hand next to the one holding the photograph in front of her.

"Fine, it's not like I'd do anything with it but sell it anyway." He reached into the oversized pocket on the leg of his cargo pants and pulled out a karaoke cd and handed it to her. "Apparently a new one of the latest hits right now just came out and I figured you wouldn't have it yet."

She giggled girlishly and handed him the photo, hurriedly thanking him and rushing them both out the door. Not ten second after she slammed the door behind them they heard her karaoke machine turn on as she put the new disc into it and they headed off in the direction of Jin's house before they could hear her singing.

"You pay her in karaoke music?" Kuwabara asked as they walked away.

Yusuke turned back to him and smirked, "yeah, well, only for the autographs. Its like we always thought, she really likes to hear the sound of her own voice."

* * *

When the two arrived at the house of Jin and the others, they found them with Ruka sitting on the newly built front porch looking over some furniture catalog. Well it was mostly her, Suzuka and Shishiwakamaru looking through it, with the rest looking at the pictures when one of the three pointed something particular out to one of them and chatting about how they would decorate their house and arguing over the details.

As soon as Jin noticed the two approaching he stopped playing the role of referee between Chuu and Rinku's bickering match over the choice between a dry bar or a ping pong table in the den and came over to greet them.

"Howdy lads! Ya come to help us with the house have ya?" The red head greeted cheerily.

Yusuke shook his head, "nah I'll help you guys out later though. Actually I needed that autograph from Ruka."

Hearing her name the enchantress looked up, "another autograph for your so called 'Problem Solving Business' Yusuke?" she handed the catalog over to Suzuka who had the imp form of Shishi sitting on his shoulder. The enchantress then stood up and walked over to them. "When are you ever going to give that up?"

The ex-detective frowned, "Is everyone on my case about my failing business today? For your information this is thankfully the last job I'm doing before I close up shop and drag my shit up here so I can help everyone out." He crossed his arms and growled, "Though, now that I think about it I'm not sure why I want to put myself through looking at you every freaking day."

The wind master beside him patted his shoulder, "Oi, don't let the lassies get to ya. Ya know the rest o' us be excited ya finally decided to come up here to stay fer good."

Yusuke smiled gratefully at Jin, probably a few seconds longer than he should have before turning back on the female red head, holding out the photograph to her, "Look, Ruka can you just sign this so I can be on my way to ask fish face for her part of this job?"

The demoness smiled wickedly looking to the ex-detective and his two friends next to him that were well within hearing range and he kicked himself for forgetting what he needed to give her in exchange. "But Yusuke," she spoke almost... coyly. "Where's my usual payment for an autograph?"

The brunette cringed when the other two looked to him curiously. "ah, can I give it to you later?"

"No, I want it now. I know you already have it."

Jin had noticed the redness creeping up on the young demon's face, but Kuwabara was as oblivious as usual, "What's she want Urameshi? Cd's like Koto wanted?"

He didn't have to wait long to find out what it was she wanted as he snapped out a "Fine!" and once again reached into his cargo pants pocket, this time pulling out a paper back book. He quickly shoved it into the demoness's hands, but not before the master of wind saw the picture of two people half naked in a bed on the front cover.

"You got your damn book now sign this stupid ugly ass picture so I can be on my way."

Not one to pass up tormenting Yusuke when it was so easy, after all teasing him was a group past time at Genkai's, she furthered his distress by lifting the book up and pretending to inspect it. Though obvious she was holding it up so the other two could easily see it was a romance manga, and not just any romance manga, but a yaoi romance manga. "what's this? It looks like someone made dog ears on these pages."

She looked him straight in the face completely unashamed of her choice of reading material and smiled, he knew he was screwed now, "Why is it every time I ask you to get me the latest volume of this series it seems as though someone has already read it?"

Jin still floating beside him quirked an eyebrow as he turned his face slightly to look at the detective. This was interesting. The horned demon had always assumed that since the teen had been born and raised as a human, that he would only have an interest in females since most humans thought of same sex relations as taboo. _'This requires more lookin inta.'_

Only a split second after Ruka had made her statement and while Jin was having his thought, Yusuke automatically spat out an excuse before Kuwabara had a chance to have a thought of his own on the matter. "I told you before! I get 'em from used book stores ok! Just sign the damn picture so I can be on my freaking way!"

Luckily for the detective the human psychic believed him and rounded on the enchantress, "Hey Ruka, that's not very nice trying to embarrass Urameshi like that when he went out of his way to get you your fangirly book." He stopped and thought a moment, "Even if the only reason he got it for you is cus he needs your autograph."

Ruka looked at him with an eyebrow raised, astounded by his stupidity and was about to tell him as much when she spotted the detective and the wind master. Yusuke was giving her a 'you say one more word and I'll kill you with my pinky finger' look and Jin was glancing at the demon heir out of the corner of his eye with a look of interest that clearly showed he was currently reevaluating everything he knew about the mazoku.

She figured she'd made enough mischief and conceded, "Alright fine. Give me that picture."

She pulled her marker out of her dress pocket and using her new book as a writing surface, she signed the photo nearby her face and handed it back. "There you go." She sighed, "I guess I'll just have to go get my own books from now on."

He snatched the picture back out of her hands and growled, still embarrassed, "You do that. I'm sure as hell not doing it anymore."

She waved him off and went back to sit next to Suzuka and Shishi, showing them her new prize. Of which the blonde promptly snatched out of her hand and started flipping through it with the imp still on his shoulder, looking at the manga as the inventor skimmed through the pages searching for the good parts.

Chuu having just won his fight with Rinku, and thus won the argument on having a dry bar in the den, left the child demon sitting on the porch rubbing the new bruise on his head to come over to the three still standing the slight distance away.

"Aye mates, how's it going? Ya come back to help us finish the house Kuwabara?"

The human agreed, "yeah that's what I was heading here to do, but now I gotta stick around Urameshi to see what it is he has to give Juri for her payment." He grinned cheekily as the previously mentioned teen glared at him but he continued on anyway. "It's gotta be something funny I bet."

Feeling triumphant at not having to give Juri anything he thought was embarrassing, he blurted out, "Hah! You may as well stay here. The only thing Juri ever asks me for in exchange for autographs is new colors of fingernail polish and makeup." As soon as he said this and looked at Kuwabara he knew he was wrong about not having to be embarrassed.

The dopey grin on the human's face was definitely a sign of what was about to come out of his mouth, "You mean you go to the store and buy makeup for Juri?"

The detective was incredibly glad this was the last time he ever had to ask these girls for their stupid autographs. "I have my mom go get it for her ok? Like I'd know what the hell kind of make up to buy!"

Continuing on with his smile getting even bigger the spirit sword wielder continued to tease, "So you mean, that if you knew what kind to get you'd go buy girly stuff yourself right?"

Jin swiftly flew out of the way as Yusuke reached past him to put Kuwabara in a head lock. "Is this torment Yusuke day or something? Why the hell is everyone picking on me? It's not like I had any new dopey looking spirit beasts hatch or anything."

As they continued to wrestle each other the wind master's ears picked up some noise behind him. When he turned around he saw Juri heading in their direction. No doubt she was heading back to her house after her swim as the boys' house was between the girls' and the lake. Chuu saw her too, and instead of watching the usual routine between the two teens he walked over to talk to her.

The red headed demon turned back toward the wrestling duo and while getting the spirit detective's attention he forgot about their conversation earlier in the day. "Oi Urameshi, Juri's headin this way. You may as well get your last job done now."

The mazoku looked up at the wind master from where he had Kuwabara in a sleeper hold and glanced over at the approaching water nymph before releasing the taller teen. He stood up and dusted himself off and as he walked nearby Jin on his way over to Juri he reminded the demon, "I told you already," He smiled handsomely, "you can call me Yusuke."

As the wind master's eyes widened fractionally at that radiant smile, he heard Kuwabara call from where he still lay on the ground. "How come you want him to call you by your given name and you've never asked me?" As he got up he continued with, "I've known you way longer."

Yusuke made a face at him, stating matter-of-factly, "If you called me by my given name would you want me to call you Kazuma?"

The answer was automatic, "No way! Only my darling Yukina and my family call me Kazuma!"

The detective crossed his arms and nodded triumphant, "See? That's the reason." He set off in the direction of Chuu and Juri, intent on getting his last signature.

As Kuwabara headed up to the porch and the others and Yusuke walked off, Jin was left in the front yard thinking. He knew there was more to the toushin insisting on him using his given name. After all, he didn't insist that Chuu call him by it. He thought to himself, _'If it weren't for the fact that I know Urames- Yusuke were in love with that Keiko lass, I'd be thinking he were interested in me.'_

* * *

A/N

So in the manga, Yusuke really does end up having to get autographs from the girls a lot. Enough so that he thinks 'not again' when he gets a job and already has a price list involving the girls and 'autographs, handshakes and with articles of clothing being a topic on which 'we'll have to talk' about the price.

The cult girls are almost like mischievous, and annoying sisters to poor Yusuke in this story. I will definitely have to come up with something else they can torment him with now that he doesn't need to ask for autographs anymore lol. Oh wait! I already have new stuff they can torment him about *laughs evilly*


	3. Bad Table Manners

Kurama plays the role of a living encyclopedia, the group shows off their atrocious table manners and there's tons of random pervyness. You've been warned.

Standard Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu, they would have way more random conversations.

* * *

After getting his final autograph from Juri, the ex-detective put the photo away and looked at the time. Excusing himself to go cook dinner he promised he would help build when he came back after he closed his business in the city.

"Be sure you guys come up to the temple in about an hour. I should have everything ready to eat by then." Looking to Ruka and then Juri who had come to join the enchantress on the porch, he added. "I guess you can come too if you want, since Kido and those guys won't be there tonight."

The red headed female raised an eyebrow, "My, Yusuke, actually being polite? Seems like you might have matured a little bit."

He gave her an evilly mischievous smirk, "Who said I was being polite? I was gonna give you some of the 'special' batch of food I'm making for the old lady."

She and Juri looked at him warily and declined the offer, not wanting to be submitted to the same treatment the rebel was planning for the elderly Genkai. They'd likely hear all about whatever it was from their gossiping companion Botan tomorrow.

After he left, the guys decided to get some more work done and the girls excused themselves back to the house they shared with Koto, intent on joining her in singing karaoke to her new music.

* * *

Yusuke was almost done cooking in Genkai's kitchen when everyone slowly started to make their way to the dining area.

As usual, Botan and Keiko came in to help him finish up and bring the food out to everyone. "What are we eating tonight Yusuke?" asked the former ferry girl.

"Yakisoba with everyone's favorite fixings. And before you ask- yes, I put sweet and sour sauce in yours, you weirdo."

She giggled happily and danced a little in place. "You're the best!"

Helping serve the food to who it belonged to was always easy, since they had so many people, Rinku thought up a while ago to use colored plates for everyone. Botan's plate being pink, she went straight over to it and started to pull out a noodle before Yusuke smacked the back of her hand. "You can wait a few more minutes to eat like the rest of us."

She stuck her tongue out at him and pouted before grabbing a few plates to bring out to their owners.

When she came out with the two dishes in her hand she saw that most of the usual diners were already there. The Kuwabaras, the demon boys, Genkai, Yukina, with Kurama and Koenma just walking in the door, then there was of course Yusuke, Keiko and herself. She had spoken with Kaito, Kido and Yanagisawa earlier that day. They had told her they planned on going for a night out this Saturday evening instead of joining the weekly group meal.

Jin thanked her as she handed him his white plate right after she handed Suzuka his rainbow colored one. He looked at what kind of food it was, happy to see that it was his favorite human food, beef yakisoba. He popped a piece of beef in his mouth and smiled, _'cows taste much better than any creature I ever had ta be huntin' in Makai.'_

As Yusuke and the girls sat down he pointed out to the young chef, "Oi, Ura-Yusuke" He corrected himself, "Ya know ya gonna be disappointing all the humans who come to eat yer food when ya pack up the old shop."

As the young demon lord replied, Jin saw out of the corner of his eye that Genkai and Kurama noticed the sudden name change, "well they'll just have to deal with it. I'd rather cook for my friends than some thankless strangers any day."

This once again started the topic of the afternoon with his fox friend asking him, "You're planning on closing your ramen stand?"

The brunette shrugged, "Yes and no. I'm going to move my stand up here and quit the other business. I'm sick and tired of spending half my time getting autographs and having you help me solve stupid school pranks. Genkai's gonna let me stay at her place here." The detective was suddenly smacked by regret, remembering what he'd done to the old psychic's food. He started making back up plans for places to stay in the back of his mind, _'Maybe she won't notice.. yeah right of course sh-'_

His thoughts were interrupted by the inevitable question, "Yusuke, what did you put in my food?" Genkai, as well as half the dinner guests looked to him.

_'Well so much for that, I never was one for thinking ahead.' _"Um, quite a bit of something from the Americas called Tabasco sauce."

She nodded at him, "It actually tastes pretty good. I think your cooking is the only thing you don't do half-ass." It seemed she wasn't bothered in the least by the huge quantity of hot pepper juice in her food and no one else seemed to know what Tabasco sauce was.

The detective's eyes nearly popped out of his head but he could only nod back, _'now I have another weird dish I have to make when I cook. Oh well, I guess it's better than getting kicked out before I even live here.'_

Botan got his attention from across the table, "Hey, guess what Yusuke? When Keiko and I were teaching our demon students about the human and spirit worlds today we learned something new about demons!" She said cheerily. Beside her, Keiko dropped her chopsticks, her face turned red and she stared down at her food.

Before she had a chance to avert the conversation, the blue haired girl continued on, "We learned that most demons don't really have a gender preference since they're usually attracted to strength rather than appearances" she blurted out. "I guess no preference makes them sorta like some of the races in Rekai."

Keiko's shade of red darkened and she turned to her friend, "I didn't know that!"

"Huh? Oh I guess I never mentioned it to you before" she mused aloud. "Well since most of the beings that live in Reikai can't have children like humans and demons can, the only real reason for a relationship is for close company." She shrugged. "The Spirit Realm is a land of the dead after all, and many there only have spirit forms and no access to a physical body to possess."

Kurama decided to add his wisdom to the conversation, "Well for demons, it really depends on the race, and their individual personality. True, most are attracted to strength over appearance but some races have a usual preferences or none at all, such as the koorime race. Since they reproduce asexually and live among only women, they typically either have no interest in either gender at all or only the other females of their village. Though there are those that, based on their personality, find an interest in men as well." He turned to the ice maiden, "Am I correct in this Yukina?"

She nodded in agreement, "yes, that's right."

The younger Kuwabara's face turned red and he glanced at the little koorime, "so um, does that mean you've like, had a girlfriend or something before?"

The ice maiden blushed but smiled cutely, "I'm 73 years old Kazuma. I lived in the ice village most of that time before I left."

Yusuke gave the human a dirty grin, "Uh oh, sounds to me like Kuwabara has something new to fantasize about at night."

"Shut up Urameshi! I'm a gentleman. I don't have a gutter mind like you do."

The demon lord joked, "Yeah right, you're a teenaged guy. Even monks think dirty thoughts. Trust me, I lived with a ton of them for like a year." He started laughing harder, "and if you ever come to visit Raizen's old fortress and hear weird things from Hokushin's room, don't go see what all the noise is about. He can stretch his neck really far you know."

Kuwabara looked horrified, "That's way more information than I ever wanted to know about that guy Urameshi!" Yusuke only laughed harder at the look on his friend's face.

Kurama interrupted them before they could get into anymore perverted banter, "Yes, as I was saying... since most demon races live for thousands of years, granted that no outside source kills them, such as starvation or fatal injury, there's no pressing need for offspring to be born constantly. Even in the event that a demoness conceives, there's no guarantee that it will be born. Since many females are fighters, miscarriages happen more often than not. Even after a child is born it could be eaten or killed by other demons." he concluded.

Listening to his explanation, Botan and Keiko looked upset, "that's horrible!"

The red head nodded solemnly, "Yes, but that is the nature of the demon realm I'm afraid. But I seem to have gotten a bit off topic. The original point is that with incredibly long lifespans, demons don't really need to repopulate that often, and as a result there are no taboos about same sex relationships as there are here in Ningenkai. So a demon will usually find a partner with the qualities they seek regardless of gender."

Kuwabara thought about this new information, "Wow, I guess it's true what they say about learning something new everyday."

Chuu took a turn to speak up at this point, "Aye that be true for most demons," he reached his hands out in front of him to grab something imaginary while he made a dopey grin, "but I like the melons on sheilas too much to bother with anythin' else."

This earned him a smack in the back of the head by Rinku. "How many times do I have to tell you to behave? You're gonna get us kicked out you dummy!"

Kurama smiled exasperatedly, "Yes, well, female anatomy is clearly a trait high on your list when seeking a companion."

There was mixed reactions to Chuu's crude statement when Yusuke noticed something about the teen sized godling for the first time, "Hey Koenma, where's your pacifier?"

The golden eyed death god sighed, "_My Mafuukan_, Yusuke, and I got tired of everybody bothering me about it since I'm in my mature form almost all the time now. I transferred over the power I'd collected these last few years since that battle with Sensui to something a little more appropriate for this body." He pulled out a necklace from under his robes to show his former employee. The pendant glowed an eery blue light.

"How does a necklace go better with a teen guy's body than a pacifier?"

Annoyed the godling answered, "well the other idea I had was a tongue piercing but I figured I needed to be able to use the powers on a moments notice."

The detective nearly choked on his food, "A tongue ring?" He laughed, "Jeez Koenma, I never thought you'd have it in you for something like that."

The other merely shrugged and continued eating, "Now that I'm in charge, got more employees in the office and I don't have to spend every waking hour stamping papers, Botan and I have been looking more into recent human culture as well. I don't know if she showed you the belly button ring she got yesterday or not."

His head whipped around to the pink eyed girl, "I gotta see this! Botan you should take your top off right now and show us all." He gave her a perverted grin before he got a chopstick thrown at his head by Keiko on the other side of the table.

"Yusuke stop being a perv!"

"Yes, I hardly need to remove my entire shirt for you to look at my new jewelry. I showed the girls earlier and they could see it just fine by me lifting up my top a little." The Reikai girl stuck her nose up and turned away from him.

"Hey I had to try," He shrugged and tossed the human girl's chopstick back at her. He smiled wickedly, deciding to continue her embarrassment from before, "So Keiko, how's things with that guy you got a crush on? Whats-his-face?"

She crossed her arms, blushing like mad but confidently stating, "His name is Nobuo, and we have a study date on Wednesday."

On the other end of the table Jin had to catch his eating utensils before he completely dropped them on the floor. Up to this point he had been engaging in a conversation with Touya about the disadvantages of human footwear while trying to walk stealthily, all the while keeping some of his attention centered on the conversations surrounding the toushin.

He was about to ask why she was seeing someone else if she was with the detective, but it turned out he wasn't the only one listening in on the discussion, because Suzuka beat him to it.

"What's this Yusuke? I thought the two of you were an item?"

The demon lord and the teen girl looked over at the six demons on the other end of the table who had all abruptly stopped their own conversations. Now they were all watching the ex-detective intently, waiting for the answer to the question that was suddenly on all of their minds.

"What? Well me and Keiko have been best friends forever and we tried a relationship for a while after I came back from the Makai tournament. But now that I have a demon's lifespan we thought it would be best if we just stayed friends." He looked slightly saddened.

Keiko added to this, a bit disheartened herself "we decided that neither of us wanted the heartache in a few decades when I started to age and he stayed forever young. It was a hard decision, but it really will be best for both of us." She started to look a little teary eyed when Botan put her arm around the other girl and pulled her into a half hug from where she sat next to her.

The demon youth suddenly perked up, intent on lightening the mood, "that's like really old news guys." He turned to the former ferry girl, "It sounds like you're not doing your hobby of gossiping very well these days."

Eager to change the subject herself she jumped on the defense, "Well excuse me, but I can't keep track of everyone you know. I already told Genkai, Kurama, Yukina, Kaito, Kido," She was ticking off the fingers of her left hand and had to start over again, "Yana, Ruka, Juri, Koto, Shizuru, Koenma, Ayame, George, Kuwab-"

"Ok ok I get it! You can shut up now" He threw up his hands to emphasize that he wanted her to stop her babbling. "I think everyone knows you're a blabbermouth, you don't have to go into detail. Though if you told that many people and the guys still didn't hear about it, I guess that means you're the only one who ever spreads anything."

She harrumphed and before the girl could go on another rant of some kind, Kurama stood with his empty plate, offering to take anyone else's on his way to the kitchen and asking Botan if she would care to help him do the dishes.

As dinner was finished up and everyone started into the usual Saturday night routine of drinking, playing video games and whatever else, Yusuke waved goodbye to them, saying he needed to get back to his stand to give his last customer the much hated autographs.

He promised to come back as soon as he could, telling them he didn't think it would take him that long to move his meager belongings to the temple.

As he left and started to head out into the evening he felt a breeze from behind him, much like when he came up those very same steps earlier that day.

"Hey Jin. What's up?" He turned around to face the wind master.

The red head smiled as he floated in midair before the detective, "Oi, I be figurin' ya might be needin' a hand moving yer belongin's an it bein' dark I thou' maybe I could go with ya to this human city o' yours." He crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip slightly, "I been nuthin' but overly happy these days so me ears give me away as not bein human. So we figure it best that I didn'a go with Touya and the others when they went las' week in the daylight. Visitin' the city, Rinku said me ears'd be so pointy and wiggly tha' i'd probably be able to fly with jus' 'em."

Yusuke laughed, "Well he'd probably be right. You'll probably poke someone's eye out with those ears of yours someday." He patted the wind tamer's shoulder. "Cheer up man, I don't think it'll take too long for knowledge of demons to be the norm and you can go out as much as you want, even when you're ridiculously happy. Besides, I bet Touya, Chuu and Shishi got accused for being punk rocker wanna-be's by strangers, with their blue hair and all."

The red head grinned and started laughing, "Aye, when they came back, Shishi 'twere bitching something fierce about an old woman smacking 'im with her bag when he walked a wee bit too close to her."

They both burst out laughing, each envisioning the pretty boy imp being smacked by an old woman while he tried his best not to snap and kill her.

When they calmed down, the mazoku started to walk, waving to his friend to follow him. "Well come on then, lets go." He looked at his watch, "It's a few hours to drive back, so we should start running since that guy said he'd show up again about an hour and a half from now."

The horned demon's ears perked up, "Oi, how 'bout a race then?"

The brunette stopped and turned to his friend, with a huge smile on his face, "Now that's what I'm talking about. Some competition." He leaned in and poked the wind master in his chest, "But no flying! It's not a very even match if you can go straight over trees and I'm stuck following the winding roads around here."

The red head's ears started to wiggle, "Aye, It's a deal, Yusuke." He smiled at the youth, "It'd been long before you been born that I had meself a good ol' fashion foot race."

The demon lord smugly grinned, "yeah, yeah, rub it in my face that you've had centuries more fights and competition than me, but that'll only make it hurt your pride even more when I win." His smile changed to a mischievous one, "Though I suppose you can have an excuse when I beat you since I'll-get-a-head-start." He quickly finished as he bolted off, already at the bottom of Genkai's long flight of stairs by the time Jin realized their race had started.

As soon as he noticed, he took off after the detective, at a surprisingly fast speed for a demon who hadn't needed to do much running in decades. However, he had a goal in mind that he wanted to accomplish and it didn't really have anything to do with winning this race.

AN

As far as Yukina's age goes, I figure she (and consequently Hiei) could be anywhere between the ages of like 16 and 99 since ice maiden's have a child every one hundredth year and as far as we know, Yukina's never had any kids. But I figured that they had to be much older than they appear because of Hiei's very eventful life and the fact that he's actually pretty wise past all of his personality quirks. So I just picked a number that sounded good :P

Oh and don't worry about that random guy Keiko was talking about. I swear he won't show up or anything, I just needed a conversation starter so I could explain Keiko and Yusuke's current status.

Please review!


End file.
